Something About You
by StormyEyesForever
Summary: Albus Severus Potter never really believed that he was a special wizard- until he met a very special witch. Alice Longbottom never really believed that the boy that she had liked for so long would finally realize that he liked her too- until he did. Eventual Albus/Alice. Companion story to Can You Blame Me, For Loving You?
1. Chapter One: Albus Potter

**For all of you ****Can You Blame Me, For Loving You****? Fans out there, this story is for you!**

**Yes, this is an Alice/Albus story, but you have to wait for that bit. Sorry!**

Chapter One: Albus Potter

The Train

"I _won't _be in Slytherin," I say. James was teasing me again, telling me that I would be in the house I dreaded. Slytherin.

"James, would you give it a rest!" My mother snaps.

"I only said he _might _be. He _might _be in-" But then Mum sends him one of her famous death glares, and he finally shuts up.

I should probably tell you, I'm Albus Severus Potter. Don't mind the name. James got the cool one, though Dad insists that mine is just as good. By the way, my mom and dad are wizards. My brother, sister and I are, too. I showed magical properties later than usual, and that just gave my brother something else to tease me about.

"Looks like you're just a _Squib_," he would say. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but it still hurt. Later on, during those days when I would start to look through Dad's old wizarding books (He never let me read the newer editions of his history books, though, it's very odd) I discovered that a squib is somebody that is born into a wizard family yet has no magical powers. It notes that sometimes, there could be special wands made for squibs so that they could do some simple spells.  
My brother and I have an odd relationship. He's rarely ever the look-up to brother that everyone needs from time to time. He is going into his 3rd year at Hogwarts, and boasting about how he's going to be one of the new Chasers for Quidditch this year. Both Mum and Dad are really proud of him, since they played Quidditch, too.

When it comes to me, I'm not at all really special. I didn't even start walking at the normal age somebody would. I wouldn't be surprised if I sat down at the Sorting, and didn't even get _Sorted._

I wonder, would that be worse than being in Slytherin? I received the letter, sure, but that could've been a mistake, I suppose. Standing in front of all those people, and then being told I had to go home because I wasn't magic enough…

James would never, ever let me live that down.

Dad says that I'm definitely a wizard, 100% positive. I hope he's right.

I think of all of this as we make our way through Platform 9¾. It's my first time coming here and not leaving. I force myself to push all of my worrying aside, and look around eagerly for my cousin, Rose Weasley. It's not that I chose a favorite cousin, but Rose is my age and we get along well. James likes her because she has a bit of a mischievous side. Lily gets along better with Hugo, Rose's brother, and they are the same age as well.

"Where are they?" I ask anxiously, waiting for my cousins to arrive. Mom assures me that they will be her soon and for me not to fret.

When I finally spot the group of redheads, I let out a sigh of relief. I can't imagine going into Hogwarts on my own (I don't exactly count James as a source of "moral support").

"Parked all right, then?" I smile a little as I hear my Uncle Ron talk loudly to my dad. From stories that I've heard, they've been best friends ever since _their_ first year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?" Uncle Ron continues. "She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"I did not," Aunt Hermione protests. "I very well believed that you would do just fine."

Uncle Ron could have left it at that, but while his wife's back was turned, I heard him whisper to Dad: "As a matter of fact, I_ did_ Confund him."

Ah, what a family.

The grown-ups continue to talk while we cousins exchange our hellos. Rose beams at me and gives me a big hug, and I notice that she already has her brand-new Hogwarts robes on.

"If you're not in Gryffindor," I hear Uncle Ron call over to us, "we'll disinherit you. But no pressure."

Lily and Hugo laugh, but I feel sick to my stomach and by the looks of Rose, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way.

"Oh, stop it, Ronald," Aunt Hermione snaps. "I could bet that they are scared enough already. No need to frighten them further."

Yes, no need to make Albus want to turn right around and head back home.

"So that's little Scorpius," I suddenly hear Uncle Ron mutter under his breath. "You'd better beat him in every test, Rosie- Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

I look to where this Scorpius was, and see an older man with pale blonde hair- almost white- with a hand on whom I'm guessing is his son. Surprisingly, I see that he is also looking over in this direction, and more specifically, at me. We lock eyes for a second, and then he continues to look over the rest of my family.

The boy looks a lot like his father, just like I look like mine. Taking Uncle Ron's words in account, I'm assuming that there was some sort of rivalry between him and Scorpius's father. Could this be the famous Draco Malfoy that Uncle Ron always talks about in his stories?

That would make the boy Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ronald, don't set the two against each other before they even get into school!" Aunt Hermione's sharp voice snaps me out of my thought.

"And don't get too cozy with him, Rose," Uncle Ron says, obviously ignoring his wife's words. "You grandpa would never forgive you if you married a _pureblood_."

Draco Malfoy was a pureblood.

But he didn't seem at all like Uncle Ron had described him. This man did not have a sneer on his face, which was said that he always had by Uncle Ron; he did not seem as though he was out to get anyone, like Uncle Ron said in his stories; in fact, he just seems… tired.

I'm not sure what exactly Uncle Ron has against Draco Malfoy.

In all of Dad or Mum's or any of the family's stories, the details are usually limited. I mean, there are some things that Dad describes in great detail- How my late grandparents looked like, and how Dad has the same eyes –precisely the same eyes- as his mother. How we got our names. They would tell us what Hogwarts was like, and explained that it had many secrets that most students don't know about. Mom would tell us that Dad was special, and that people looked up to him when times were at their worst.

But what happened that made everything so bad? Nobody tells us these things, and it makes us all just more curious. For instance, just the other day James was looking around Dad's office (His private office, mind you), and guess what he found? A map that shows the grounds of Hogwarts and everyone in it- something named the Marauder's Map! On the cover, it says that it was made by people of the names of Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. I only know this because I saw James sneaking out of the room with it, and he made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. I swore, because I didn't want to give him any reason to make my life miserable (any more than it is when it comes to him, anyway).

Dad _definitely _didn't tell us about that. I mean, I can understand why he wouldn't tell James, seeing how my brother would use it solely for prank purposes and for a way to find an escape route quickly in a prank gone wrong. But why couldn't he tell me? It wasn't like I'm the troublemaker in this family.

"Albus," my father says, once again pulling me out of my thoughts. "Why don't we take a short walk before-"

Just then, James bursts into the small clearing where our family is gathered. He's panting, his face is bright red, and his eyes are quite wide.

"You've all probably been wondering where I've been-"

Actually, I didn't even notice that you were gone.

"But you simply won't _believe _what I just saw-"

He pauses, probably supposing that it would seem dramatic.

"Teddy and Victoire _snogging_!"

Shocker, seeing how they've been dating longer than you've been in Hogwarts.

Apparently, the reaction he got from us wasn't the reaction he'd been looking for, so he decides to elaborate:

"_Our _Teddy- with _our _Victoire! I found them in the broom closet-"

"You walked in on them?" Mom says, rolling her eyes at James. "You are _so_ like Ron."

"And he told me to bugger off, that he was seeing her off!"

They start talking about how wonderful it would be if they got married, and that Teddy should go ahead and move in with us since he's at our house so much already.

"C'mon, Dad," James says, very open to the idea, "Albus and I will share a room."

Yeah, right.

"No," Dad says firmly. "You two will only share a room when I want the house demolished."

Exactly.

"Now how about that walk, Al?" Dad is by my side, and he places his hand on my shoulder. We walk to the side, where it's not as crowded and there are a few benches.

"What if I am in Slytherin?" I blurt out, already knowing what his reply would be, but so nervous that it could actually be of use right now.

You see, our parents named all of us after somebody. James Sirius was named after our dead grandfather and Dad's dead godfather, which was never explained in too much detail. All I know is that grandpa died for Dad, as did Grandma, and his godfather fighting for what is now today. If it hadn't been for them, the present would look very different. Lily Luna was named after Grandma and a lifelong friend of Dad, Mom, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione. They still keep in touch sometimes.

As for me, well, I suppose you're about to find out.

He smiles at me, and begins his little speech: "Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two of the greatest men I know. One of them being Severus Snape, who was, as a matter of fact, a Slytherin."

"But if I _was _put in Slytherin-"

"Then the Slytherin house will have gained a brilliant wizard." Dad finishes for me. Seeing that this wasn't helping much, he leans forward. "If it worries you so much, Al, then know this: The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account."

"Really?" I ask, because this was news to me. I had heard stories of people having the Hat on for a couple seconds, or even a couple seconds. But I've never heard of someone actually _talking _to the Hat."

"Really," Dad confirms. "Now, your brother is about to get on the train, why don't you go catch up?"

I nod and he hugs me when I get up. I turn to find Mum and James bickering over who knows what.

"Mom, I can't give a professor _love_," James complains, his cheeks burning.

"Oh, but you know Neville!" Mum gives James a sound kiss on the cheek. He groans and saunters off to the train. Mum turns to me and beams.

"We'll write to you every day," she says.

"Well, maybe not _every _day," I say, fiddling with my shirt.

"Come off it, we must have sent James at least three per day for his solid first week!" We all laugh, and then we say our final goodbyes. I see Rose form the side of the train, already seated in a compartment.

"I love you all," I say one final time, and get on the train.

As I make my way through the train, I try to get a good look at the kids around me. There were a lot of them, and it-

Somebody must have forgotten the memo to keep luggage out of the aisle, because when I tripped over someone's bags, I went sailing. What a great way to make friends. Just as I start to brace myself for the crash, I feel somebody grab my arm. I sighed in relief, because even though my arms hurt quite a but now, at least my nose wasn't broken.

I get up, brushing myself off and looking up to thank whoever caught me.

"You all right there, mate?" A voice says, and I look up to see a boy with very pale hair- almost white- and very gray eyes.

It was that boy on the platform, Scorpius.

He has a concerned look on his face, and I forget for a moment that he is talking to me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks," I say, holding out my hand. "I'm Albus."

The boy raises an eyebrow, and shakes my hand. "Do you been Albus Potter?" I nod. "Well then. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

I knew it. Malfoy. His dad was Draco.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"Well, I hope this isn't how you meet all of your friends," he joked.

"No, it usually isn't," I agreed, and he laughs.

Well, Uncle Ron may have said for Rose to stay away from Scorpius, but he certainly didn't say anything about me.

…

**Soo? What do you think? Please, please review! **

**P.S This is a companion story for another fanfic about Scorpius and Rose. Read it if you haven't! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: Alice Longbottom

Chapter Two: Alice Longbottom

The Boy

"Oh, dear, would you think of it- I'll be alone all year!" I watch as my mother's eyes tear up.

"Mum, it'll be all right. Dad will message you every Hogsmeade trip he has and you'll get to see him then. As for me, we have Christmas break to look forward to!"

Mum has always been sensitive. I've never really been away from her for very long, and when dad has been away teaching at Hogwarts I've always been the one to accompany her.

"That's right; you can't go to Hogsmeade until third year. How will you be without me?"

I laugh. "Mum, I'll be fine, trust me. Both Dad and I will send you a letter every week. How about you work on that book you've been planning to write? When I get back, I expect a finished manuscript!"

We both laugh at this. Then my mum hugs me, and I hug her back. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life: I finally get to go to Hogwarts. But now, it seems so much sadder than I expected.

"All right darling," Mum says, pulling away from me, "The train will be leaving soon. Go on ahead."

At the last moment, my vision gets blurry and my cheeks are stained with my tears. I quickly wipe them away with my sleeve, and, saying a final farewell to my mother, board the train.

"I love you!" I hear my mother call out right before the doors close.

I stand there for a couple moments while regaining my composure. Then, I slowly walk down the train, looking for an available compartment. Soon I come across one where I see a boy with white blonde hair talking to a dark haired boy. The one with white blonde hair climbs out, and without giving me a second glance, passes by and enters another compartment.

Well, here we go, I decide. I open the compartment doors and peer inside.

"Excuse me? Is this compartment taken?"

The dark haired boy looks at me and I immediately grin. The boy has emerald green eyes, messy black hair, and round glasses. He looks just like my father describes his father.

"Not at all," he says, and I realize he doesn't recognize me. Of course, I note, it was quite a while ago. Why would he remember me?

"I'm Alice," I say, sitting down across from him. "We've met before."

"We have?" He asks, looking at me closer. "Oh! You're Professor Longbottom's daughter, aren't you?"

"In the flesh," I smile. "And I'm pretty sure everyone here knows who you are."

"Because of my dad," he sighs. "Everyone was staring at us at the train station. I just hope nobody calls me 'Harry potter's son'."

"I'd be happy calling you Albus," I offer, and he grins. "After Albus Dumbledore, is it?"

"Yes, and you have no idea how many times I've heard the 'Albus Severus Potter, you've been named after two of the greatest men I ever knew' speech."

I laugh.

"So, do you have a namesake?" He asks, looking at me.

"Well… yes. I was named after my grandmother."

"What's she like?"

"Actually… I've never met her. She died before I was born. So did my Granddad."

"Oh," he says, looking down. "My grandparents on my dad's side died before I was born, too."

I guess that's not a very good thing to have in common.

"Who was that boy?" I ask, changing the subject. "The one you were talking to."

"Oh, him? Scorpius Malfoy. He's pretty cool, though I don't think my family approves of him very much."

"They know him?"

"No, they know his father."

"That's not very right, judging someone because of their parents."

"About as right as expecting me to save the wizarding world just because my dad did."

I smile. Albus was nice to talk to.

"So why did Scorpius leave?"

"I suppose he went to try to intimidate my cousin, Rose Weasley. Don't ask," he adds, and it's apparent that it's a long story that would likely just make me confused.

We chat a bit more, and before we know it, it's time to get dressed in our robes.

"I'll see you around?" Albus asks, and I nod.

Definitely, I think.

…..

While everyone is being Sorted, I anxiously look around for my dad. When I spot him, I see him looking at me, beaming. I stand a little taller and smile back.

"Longbottom, Alice!"

I was never really nervous before about the Sorting. But as I walk up to the stool where the Sorting hat will decide which house I'm in, I get nervous.

I consider myself intelligent, so I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is where I really want to be and where my dad was, and I look up to the Hufflepuff house, where my mum was.

But Slytherin? I'm not too cunning, do you think?

I sit down on the stool as the hat is placed on my head.

_Hmm, interesting. You're loyal, like a Hufflepuff, you're clever, like a Ravenclaw, and you're brave, like a Gryffindor. Now, where to place you, let's see. You're loyal in your instincts, Alice Longbottom, just like your mother. In your mind, you're very wise and intelligent. But in your heart you're as brave as you're father, so I suppose it'll be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announces, and the Gryffindor table explodes with applause. I look to my dad and he's clapping along with them, and I feel my chest swell with happiness. I hop down and find an empty seat where I'm congratulated my many people. Then I turn my attention to the others that are being sorted. These are ones that made a particular impression:

Scorpius Malfoy: Gryffindor

Pansil Goyle: Slytherin

Albus Potter: Gryffindor (One that I was particularly happy about)

Thomas Finnigan: Hufflepuff

Rose Weasley: Gryffindor

Lacy White: Ravenclaw

The last girl, Lacy, had brown curls that framed her face and a big smile. She seemed pretty nice.

Maybe we could be friends.

….

I didn't get a chance to speak to Albus for the rest of the day, but I was glad to be a wallflower and soak everything in. In the common room, I overheard the older girls catching up with their friends with the tons of gossip they collected over the summers. I heard about how Wendy Ponderweed got a knew wand after she broke her last one, and how Milly Greenwood stole Robert Wood from Bryanna Johnson, and so much more. I noticed when Rose Weasley came in her cheeks were pink and she had a smile on her face. And right after her, Scorpius Malfoy. That ought to be interesting.

I finally get tired, so I go up to the Girls' Dormitory and find the bed where my luggage has been set out. Quickly changing into my night gown, I curl under the blankets and immediately go to sleep.

Not a bad day.


End file.
